


Draco and Ginny Pudding

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title inspired by the The Cliche Cafe on the HPFF forums. Not all romances are good, not all romances have happy endings. What happens when Ginny Weasley defects to the Dark Side? Will Harry, Ron and Hermione ever forgive her? Will her family be okay with Ginny falling in love with a Malfoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who is She?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt at NaNoWriMo in 2006. I bombed out about halfway though. This story was written with the intention to be odd, clichéd, and to have some characters OoC. While the plot I have, I am taking seriously, for you as readers, shouldn't take this story too seriously ;) I'd rather you enjoy things as they unfold. Thank you, and I hope you do enjoy.

Loneliness was not something that he was used to. He had many people around him that loved him, but the love he was looking for was not the kind of love he had in his life. He wanted passion, romance and undying devotion that couldn’t be destroyed. Right now, all he had were his parents, his friends and the women who loved his money. The war was taking its toll on him too. While he believed in what he was doing, was the first to stand up and lead the next mission, he still wanted to come home to someone.  
  
His mother tried her hardest to find him a suitable female companion, however, once he got to know these girls; that was all they were just girls. Girls who saw wealth, power and status, they all lacked the ability to be interested in him. No, he needed a woman with substance, who had her own mind, who looked beyond his money and family name, someone whom he could talk to, to hold and to love.  
  
The closest he ever came to finding that person was his best friend, Pansy Parkinson. He did have a crush on her at one stage, however, as they both grew; they realised that their relationship was more like a brother and sister love, not the kind of love that they both wanted. Now, as he walked through the great gardens of the Malfoy Mansion, smiling and nodding to the guests attending their latest celebrations, he truly wished he had someone by his side. Not just someone he could love, no, she had to be more than that. He needed a friend, a companion, someone whom he could seriously talk to.  
  
He found himself in the centre of the gardens, his mother’s greatest water feature stood tall and proud. The Fountain of Angels was where his mother came to read or be by herself. There was one huge Angel in the middle, and two smaller Angels by her side. The two smaller Angels dance around the taller one, showering her with rose petals. As the petals would fall, they would turn into water droplets and fall back into the fountain. His mother always told him that if he really wanted something, he should just come to this fountain, close his eyes and make a wish. He sighed as he watched the petals turn, then splash back down, all he wanted right now was an Angel of his own.  
  
He was just about to turn around and head back towards the Mansion when he heard the sweetest thing imaginable. Somewhere around him, a girl was laughing. It wasn’t a forced and fake laugh, like he was used to hearing. It was the kind of laugh that told you that the person you were with was having a good time; it was genuine laughter. He looked all around him; all the faces that he saw almost every day greeted him. He could still hear her, and he found himself moving, as if he was drawn to this woman’s voice.  
  
He walked past a group of people and there she stood. It was almost like someone was sending him a gift from the heavens above. She was standing right where the clouded night sky had parted, and the moonlight shone brightly down upon her. Her feet were delicately wrapped inside a pair of dark red, diamante, strapped heels. The dress she wore was of the same colour that shimmered under the light of the moon. He noticed that as she moved, her smooth white legs would appear and disappear through the slits up either side of the dress.   
  
As he moved his eyes up, he took note of the way the dress hugged her figure. Every curve was perfect, like a famous sculptor had moulded her into shape. The dress had thin straps across the shoulders that showed off her slender, white arms. Her hands were just as perfect as the rest of her. She turned slightly, so her back was now facing him, and he felt his breath catch in his throat as he now looked at her exposed back. The dress hung low, and her white skin almost seemed to glow under the light of the moon. Her hair looked dark from where he stood, it was long, straight, and as a slight breeze picked up in the air, it blew a few strands back away from her face.  
  
He went to move, to approach her but found himself stuck to his spot. He willed his feet to move, but they wouldn’t. All he could do was stare at this Angel, an Angel whose face he couldn’t see.  
  
“Like what you see, Draco?” he heard a sweet, but familiar voice whisper in his ear.  
  
He turned his face slightly to the right, yet his eyes never left the object of his desire. “Actually Pansy, yes…Yes, I do like what I see, very much so. Who is she?” he asked. Pansy burst out laughing, and this made Draco look away from his Angel and look at Pansy. “What is so funny?”  
  
“Oh, Draco,” Pansy began to say as her laughter subsided. “I never thought in a million years that you could like the looks of her,”  
  
“The likes of whom?” He asked again, this time in confusion.  
  
“That, my dear friend,” Pansy said with a smile as she pointed to the girl Draco was staring at. “Is Ginevra Weasley,”  
  
Draco’s jaw dropped as the shock of Pansy’s words set in. His head whipped back to look at the girl, and he still couldn’t see her face. “Are you sure that is who she is?”  
  
“Of course it’s her. Your father has taken a huge interest in Miss Weasley now for the last couple of weeks, hasn’t he told you about her?”  
  
“No, he hasn’t. I only just got back early this afternoon. Why is he so interested in her?” Draco asked, and he found that his eyes still would not move away from Ginny, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
“It seems that Ginny had a falling out with Potter. A huge falling out by the sounds of it,” Pansy said with excitement. “Apparently, Potter has been unfaithful to the youngest Weasley and she caught him in the act. Rumour has it that she attacked him with all different kinds of curses. She became so enraged that she almost used an unforgivable, however, the Mudblood was there and stopped Ginny,”  
  
“Potter was cheating with the Mudblood?” Draco asked incredulously.  
  
“No, I don’t think so. I heard the girl was a Muggle that had to have all kinds of memory modification done. She is apparently still in St. Mungo’s.” Pansy said in amusement.  
  
Draco absorbed all of this new information he could, his brain still trying to register that he was attracted to Ginny Weasley.  
  
~~*~~

Ginny was surprised about how much she was enjoying herself. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that she would be invited to one of the Malfoy’s exclusive parties and be widely accepted. This party was the third that she had attended in two weeks, and thoughts of Harry Potter were slowly fading. She thought that Harry was the one; she thought he loved her just as much as she loved him. Yet that night she caught him cheating on her was the night that changed her forever.  
  
After she had graduated from Hogwarts, Harry had surprised her with a new home to go to. She was supposed to start her Auror Training soon after they had moved in together. Harry, however, decided that he needed Ginny to help research things for the Order, so her training was put on hold. Two years later, she thought things were going great as far as their relationship was concerned, till that night. That night she saw Harry for who he truly was, a scared little boy being thrown into an adult life.  
  
She had told Hermione to leave her alone that night; all she really wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. She found that hole in the form of The Hog’s Head, a pub that she knew Harry wouldn’t dare go to and where she could drown her sorrows late into the night. She woke the next morning with a thumping headache, but once she had a chance to sit up and clear her sleepy vision; she gasped in shock at her surroundings.   
  
She was in a room that was decorated in the most beautiful furniture she could ever possibly imagine. She panicked a little then; she couldn’t remember much of the previous night and wondered if she had done something she would regret later. Her panic only got worse once someone entered her room. The emotionless face of Narcissa Malfoy was cold enough to turn any raging fire into freezing ice. Narcissa placed a tray down beside Ginny and then left the room, leaving Ginny shocked and confused.  
  
She looked down at the tray and saw a folded piece of parchment. She picked it up, unfolded it and read what it said.  
  
 _Ginevra,_  
  
considering the state you were in last night, I thought it best to bring you back to the Malfoy Mansion for your own safety. Please enjoy your breakfast, and once you are done, you will find spare clothing and fresh towels in the bathroom. Please see me once you are done. There is a map below to show you how to reach my study.  
  
L. Malfoy  
  
Ginny sat in shock for what seemed like hours. How on earth did she wind up at the Malfoy Mansion? Why was it best to be here for her own safety? She tried hard to remember what had happened at the pub, but the pounding in her head just wouldn’t ease. She finally braved to see what else was on her try. To her surprise and great relief, a bottle of Headache Relieving Potion was sitting beside a plate full of bacon, fried eggs and tomatoes. Downing the potion first, Ginny began to eat. As the potion began to work, she felt her hunger grow, allowing her to really appreciate the rather delicious breakfast.  
  
She quickly showered and changed, noticing that the clothes she was given must have been from Narcissa’s personal wardrobe. There was no way she could afford the pale blue, silk blouse she was now wearing. The black pair of pants she was given to wear, also felt soft and smooth as she slid her legs into them. Part of her was now feeling very nervous; the other part of her desperately wanted to find out what had happened. Once she was dressed and felt presentable, she took a piece of parchment she was given and followed the map to Lucius’s study.  
  
She reached the double oak doors and knocked, when she heard someone say enter, she took a deep breath then entered. Lucius looked up from where he sat behind his desk and smiled.   
  
“Ah, Ginevra, please come in and take a seat,” he motioned to a chair opposite him.  
  
Ginny nodded her head, closed the door and nervously sat down in the seat. She didn’t say anything; she just waited for Lucius to speak.  
  
“I’m not sure if you remember much of last night,” Lucius began and paused when he saw Ginny shake her head no. “Well, I thought it strange that you were there to begin with, though, Miss Parkinson decided to have a chat with you. Everything seemed fine for a while, which surprised me. After a few hours though, your brother and Mr Potter entered the pub, obviously they had been looking for you. An argument broke out, and you began hexing Mr Potter,”  
  
Upon hearing this, Ginny blushed and still tried very hard to recall anything of what Lucius was saying, but her mind was still coming up blank.  
  
“I understand your brother tried to stop you and get you to leave with him,” Lucius continued. “However, you protested and said that you didn’t want to go anywhere. Another…Err, fight broke and you still were protesting. So I decided to step in at this point, and Miss Parkinson and I brought you here.”  
  
“I…I don’t remember anything,” Ginny said as she shook her head.   
  
Lucius chuckled at her response, “I didn’t think you would. Miss Parkinson told me of the conversation you had with her, and also confessed that she kept you drinking. My guess is you were too intoxicated, so it is no surprise that you don’t remember anything,”  
  
“Oh,” Ginny blushed again. She couldn’t believe that she was so foolish to allow someone like Pansy to lead her astray. Though, her anger towards Harry was of a tremendous amount. “I’m sorry for any trouble I may have caused you. I um…I thank you for your hospitality, but I really should go,” Ginny said in a rush of embarrassment.  
  
“No, Wait,” Lucius said as he saw Ginny rise from her seat. When he saw that she had stopped and sat back down, he smiled at her. “I have a proposal for you,”  
  
“A proposal?” she asked  
  
“Yes. During your conversation with Miss Parkinson, you told her that you were a Researcher for Mr Potter. Now, I am not sure if it is your wish to return to that role, however, I have recently found myself in need of a new assistant. It will be a paid job; it requires long hours and a great deal of confidentiality. I thought you may like to consider this,” Lucius then sat back in his seat as he watched Ginny think things over.  
  
Ginny allowed all this new information to sink in, she thought about returning back to her apartment and her job, and her heart shattered. Harry would be at home and her place of work. She wasn’t even sure if she could go back to her apartment, she did think she could go back to the Burrow; however, she did enjoy the freedom of not being home with her parents. She nervously looked up at Lucius, who was waiting patiently for an answer, surprised by how nice he was being to her, considering who she was. Without another thought, she gave him an answer.  
  
“I think that sounds like an excellent idea,” she said with a smile, though, in her mind, a voice was crying out to her to get out of this house.  
  
“Excellent,” Lucius replied with a huge smile upon his face. I must insist that you now reside here, as this work requires so much time, it would be pointless of you to find somewhere new to live,” Lucius rattled off all her duties and the conditions of her employment.  
  
Most of it was a blur to Ginny. The thought of her living in the Malfoy Mansion was all she needed to hear to make her regret what she had done. A part of her was screaming at her to get out, but another part of her was telling her she’s doing the right thing. She couldn’t face Harry again. About an hour later, she was signing forms and being shown around the Mansion by Narcissa.  
  
Now here she was, socialising with some of the most influential people known to the Wizarding world. She was most anxious to finally see Draco though. He had been away on a mission for the last couple of weeks and wasn’t sure how he would react to her presence. One thing she knew for sure was that she would see him tonight.


	2. What Happened to Her?

Pansy had long since excused herself to continue mingling, leaving Draco to work up his courage to approach Ginny. He really had no idea why he was feeling slightly nervous; he was home, in his own domain. She was an outsider who was let in, well, at least that is what he put it down to as he moved towards her. As Ginny's back was still turned towards him, she was unaware of his presence, though, the people she was talking to, did see him.  
  
"Draco, you're back," Blaise Zabini called out, and moved to greet his friend. Ginny stiffened at hearing Draco's name, but slowly turned around to face him.  
  
She was surprised to find that Draco was standing so close to her, as she turned around, her shoulder brushed against his chest, causing her to blush. She silently watched as Blaise greeted Draco, though was caught off guard when her eyes met Draco's.  
  
"Ginny Weasley," Draco drawled. "What a surprise to find you here?"  
  
Ginny went to say something, though closed her mouth as a confused look came upon her face. "Why a surprise, surely you knew?"  
  
Draco chuckled, but mentally cursed Pansy for not telling him everything. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I work for your father."   
  
"My father?" Draco asked his surprise evident on his face. "Doing what?"  
  
"Research," Ginny answered though was taken aback by Draco's lack of knowledge of her.  
  
"Research? Researching what?" Draco pressed on.  
  
Ginny was about to answer him when Blaise cut in. "Hey, come on, Draco. Give the girl a break."  
  
Draco arched his brow at Blaise, his curiosity burning as to why everyone was so nice and understanding towards Ginny. Without another word, Draco turned and went in search of his father.  
  
Ginny watched Draco walk away, part of her was relieved but she was still unnerved by the fact that he had no idea what has been happening these last couple of weeks. She felt someone take hold of her hand, and she looked up to see Blaise's handsome face smiling down at her.  
  
"Let's go back inside, after all, you have promised me a dance." Blaise said with a wink.  
  
Ginny giggled and allowed Blaise to lead her inside.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was not hard to find his father, although he kept throwing these silly parties, guaranteed, Lucius Malfoy would be hiding in his study, working endlessly for the Dark Lord. Draco did not bother knocking; he entered his father’s study, closed the doors behind him and sat opposite his father.  
  
Lucius looked up and smiled at his son, though his smile faded when he saw the angry look upon Draco's face.  
  
"Why aren't you out there enjoying the party?" Lucius asked, sitting back in his seat.  
  
"Why is Ginny Weasley here and working for you?"  
  
Lucius smiled. "Ahh, yes, Miss Weasley. I have plans for the young lady, and she is proving to be of valuable help."  
  
"But why is she here?"   
  
"It seems that Miss Weasley has had a falling out with Potter, now I don't care about her private life, what I care about is what information she can provide me. I rescued her from a fight that broke out between her, her brother and Potter, and asked that she come work for me. To my delight, she accepted."  
  
"Wait," Draco said as he sat up straighter in his seat. "She just accepted your offer, just like that?" Draco snapped his fingers and Lucius nodded. "Why? Why would she do that? What about her family and her friends? Surely they can't be all that accepting that she is here?"  
  
Lucius laughed, and Draco looked at his father more confused than ever. "No, I must admit, her family was not happy at all. When Ginny refused to leave, they cut her off."  
  
"She refused to leave? You mean she's staying here, do you have her under Imperius?"  
  
"My Lord no," Lucius laughed again. "I can assure you; Ginevra is here of her own free will, and yes, she is staying here. Now, if you want to know more, might I suggest you getting to know Miss Weasley yourself?"  
  
Draco sat and stared at his father, not accepting everything that had transpired. He finally nodded and stood up. "Does the Dark Lord know that she is here?"  
  
"Naturally, he is most pleased," Lucius replied with a grin upon his face. "Why do you think Ginevra can be out mingling with us, and be accepted?"  
  
"Has she taken the Mark?"   
  
"Not yet," Lucius answered honestly, though Draco could tell by the menacing look upon his face that she would take the Mark at some point or die.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Re-entering the party after the conversation with his father left Draco wanting to know more. Ginny must know what she's getting herself into and her sudden decision to accept his father's offer was bugging him more than anything else was. Was she a spy? Was all this set up to get Potter? He needed answers, and the only way he would get them, was to get her.  
  
He entered the ballroom and spotted her without really looking. Blaise was expertly leading her across the dance floor, and she looked like she was enjoying herself. Draco weaved around the various couples dancing until he reached his target. Blaise had just helped Ginny back up from a dip, when he patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"May I?" Draco asked and threw a smile towards Ginny.  
  
Blaise looked disappointed, yet held out Ginny's hand and allowed Draco to take it. He placed his free hand on her waist and drew her in close to him, the music had slowed down, and he began to lead Ginny around the dance floor.  
  
"Why are you here?" he whispered into her ear and Ginny pulled back a little to look at him.  
  
"I was offered a job, so I took it," she replied confidently.  
  
"But, why? Why would you just come and join us?" He looked into her sparkling brown eyes and saw something change within them.  
  
Ginny stared up at Draco; his cool grey eyes were not conveying anything to her. She had not thought of Harry much, and she really did not want to start. However, Draco's persistent questions made her remember, made her feel the pain Harry inflicted upon her and how much she wanted to get revenge.  
  
She stopped dancing with Draco, pulled her hand free from his and stepped out of his arms. "Harry hurt me, so now; I'm hurting him," She then turned and left Draco standing alone on the dance floor.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ginny left the party in a hurry. She climbed the stairs two at a time to reach her room. Once she was inside, she closed the door behind her and pressed her back against it. She had not allowed herself to think of Harry, but Draco's questions flooded her mind with him.  
  
She closed her eyes and bent her head low, massaging her temples as her memories came to the surface. She had loved Harry with everything she had, everything a girl had to give. All the years she waited for him to notice her; the years spent doing what he wanted, making her believe she was helping him. All that time wasted because he did not love her. He could have broken up with her, but no, he decided to cheat.   
  
With a sigh, Ginny forced herself to look up and moved towards her bed. She stripped off her clothes and threw them down, kicked off her shoes and headed for her bathroom. She turned on the taps to the bathtub and filled it up, and then she stepped inside the warm water, submerging herself into it. She rested her head on the back of the tub and closed her eyes. She tried hard to relax, but the memories of those first couple of days screamed through her mind...  
  
 _...She had sent an owl to her parents, telling them about what had happened with Harry. She explained to them that Lucius Malfoy had offered her a job, and she had accepted it. She knew she would not hear from them._ _  
  
 _She had planned a trip into Diagon Ally the next day; there were some personal things she needed to buy and some books. She was sent with a couple of men for protection though she did not know who they were. One guard stayed ahead of her; one stayed behind her, it never really bothered her, until she left Flourish & Blott's. She could see the guard in front, however, she dropped a pile of books, and after she picked them up, she looked behind her and could not see the guard that was supposed to be there._  
  
 _Turning to look ahead of her, she noticed that guard was missing too. Ginny began turning in circles, searching for the two men but could not see them anywhere. Panic began to settle within her as she realised that her hands were full, and could not reach her wand. She took a few steps forward when she felt a hand clamp around her mouth from behind and then another hand holding onto her tightly around the waist. She tried to scream and struggled against her attacker, but it did no good. The next thing she knew, she was apparated back to the apartment she once shared with Harry._  
  
 _Once Ginny was let free, she immediately dropped everything she was holding, grabbed her wand from her pocket and turned to point it towards who had taken her. Harry began to back up away from her with his hands held up in the air._  
  
 _"We just want to talk to you," Harry said and looked past her._  
  
 _Ginny spun around and saw Ron, Hermione and her parents approaching them. "What the hell is going on here?" She demanded, lowering her wand as she looked from Harry to the group on her right._  
  
 _"Oh, Ginny dear," her mother sang out and rushed to give her a hug. "I'm just so glad you’re okay." Ginny did not return the hug; instead she pried herself away from her mother and took a few steps back._  
  
 _"Why did you bring me here?" She said through clenched teeth, her anger rising with every second that went by._  
  
 _"Ginny," Hermione stepped forward, and Ginny saw the concern upon her friends face. "I know your angry right now, but going to the Malfoy's? Don't you think you're being a bit...careless?"_  
  
 _"Careless, you think I'm being careless?" Ginny shouted. "He," she pointed her wand at Harry. "He, cheated on me, and you think I'm being careless?"_  
  
 _"I'm sure that it was just a misunderstanding. Now, let's just forget all this nonsense and you can come home to the Burrow," her mother said and Ginny could see her mother’s uncertainty at her own words._  
  
 _"Tell her, Hermione. Tell her what we walked in on?" Ginny turned to her friend, but Hermione looked away from Ginny and remained silent._  
  
 _"Hermione?" Ginny pleaded, but once she realised that Hermione was not going to say anything, she took a deep breath in, squared her shoulders as she stood herself up straighter, and tried to hold back her tears._  
  
 _"Okay, I give up. You win, Harry." Ginny noticed the breath of relief that everyone else in the room gave as she admitted her defeat. "But, I'm going back to the Malfoy's."_  
  
 _At that moment, all eyes were upon her again. "I forbid it, Ginny." Her father said. "The Malfoy's are on Voldemort's side; they are foul, evil people, Ginny, you know that. Now, Harry has explained that he had just rescued this young lady from a Death Eater attack, and she was just giving him a hug to thank him when you and Hermione walk - "_  
  
 _Arthur Weasley was cut off by Ginny's sudden laughter. She was laughing so hard that her tears finally escaped her eyes._  
  
 _"Oh Dad, is that what Harry told you?" Ginny said once her laughter subsided. "Harry and some other woman, were half naked, rolling around on the very floor we are standing on, with their tongues down each other’s throats," Ginny noticed the shocked look upon Ron's and her parents faces, as they looked from her to Harry and back again. "If you call all that a hug, then Harry is playing you more than he was with me."_  
  
 _Arthur stared at his baby girl, a girl who had turned into a woman before he even realised and gave a defeated sigh. "Be that as it may, Ginny, you cannot go back to the Malfoy's. If you go back there, you are deserting us and becoming one of them. If you choose do to that, then you are no longer a Weasley."_  
  
 _Molly gasped in shock upon hearing her husband’s words, Ron looked like he was about to faint; Hermione still stood with her head down, though Ginny could see tears fall from her eyes. Ginny then looked over at Harry, he looked too calm and relaxed for the situation they were all in, and she immediately felt her anger rise._  
  
 _Ginny looked back at her father, her famous Weasley temper was boiling through her veins, however, she kept her voice calm as she spoke. "I'm going back, Dad. Anyone that sides with Harry, who has betrayed me, is no family of mine." Ginny then gathered up her things that she had purchased earlier and apparated back to the Malfoy Mansion._  
  
 _Once Ginny was back in the Malfoy living room, she realised that Lucius and Narcissa had been waiting for her. Once they saw that she was upset and alone, they hurried to her side._  
  
 _"What happened, where are the guards?" Lucius asked her._  
  
 _Ginny could not answer him though; instead, she crumbled to the ground and sobbed. Lucius sighed impatiently as Narcissa helped Ginny up from off the ground._  
  
 _"I'll see to Ginevra," she said to her husband and took Ginny up to her room._  
  
 _Inside Ginny's room, Narcissa took the things she had been holding and placed them on the dresser, and Ginny sat down on the edge of her bed. She had stopped crying, but the sadness of what happened to her was still evident upon her face._  
  
 _Narcissa sat down beside Ginny and waited for Ginny to tell her what was wrong. Ginny knew what Narcissa's silence meant and tried to find the right words to tell her about what happened. With a heavy sigh, Ginny began to tell Narcissa everything. The guards, being taken to Harry's apartment, her parents, and about Hermione's deception. When Ginny had finished, Narcissa stared at her for the longest time, and Ginny felt like she was a child again._  
  
 _"It would seem to me that your parents think more highly of Harry than they do of you." Hearing this did little for Ginny's mood, but she said nothing and allowed Narcissa to continue. "However, you have proved to me that I can trust you. You did not have to come back here, but you did. I appreciate that despite your parents abandoning you and that you felt strongly enough that you're being here was not a threat."_  
  
 _Ginny half laughed as she listened to Narcissa. "How can I feel threatened here? You and Lucius have been very hospitable, and I know your position when it comes to Harry. I feel safer here than anywhere else right now," she confessed._  
  
 _"You are safe here, always remember that," Narcissa then stood up and went to walk out of Ginny's room. As she opened the door and was about to walk out, she stopped and turned back around to face Ginny again. "I am sorry about your parents, but you are a grown woman now, Ginevra. You can make up your own mind about things. Please consider our home as yours." Narcissa smiled at Ginny before she left the room...__  
  
Ginny sat up in the bathtub, the water was cooling off now, and she contemplated about getting out of the bath, or just charming the water to heat it up again. She then realised that she had left her wand on her bed and cursed herself for being so stupid. She then pulled the plug from the tub and stepped out of it, wrapping a towel around herself, and left the bathroom.  
  
As she closed the door behind her, she heard someone whistle at her, causing her to jump in fright. She looked around in the dim light of her room and saw Draco casually sitting on her bed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" Ginny asked as she held her towel tightly against her.  
  
"I came to see you of course," Draco, grinned.


	3. All About Ginny

Ginny ignored Draco as she moved around her room. She found the clothes she needed and headed back into her bathroom. She could feel Draco’s eyes following her as she moved, and thought that she would feel embarrassed. However, she felt quite comfortable with this new situation and that scared her. She dressed quickly and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She decided to leave her hair down and allow it to dry naturally, though she did run her brush through it so it didn’t look so messy. Happy with her appearance, she left her bathroom and looked towards Draco who still wore a grin on his face.  
  
Draco saw her roll her eyes as she entered her room again; he was surprised that he liked what he saw of Ginny when she first stepped out of the bathroom. The towel she had wrapped around her barely covered her and he was treated with more skin than he ever imagined seeing. She sat down at her dresser and picked up a brush and pulled it through her already groomed hair. He swung his legs over onto the bed and laid down, his hand clasped behind his head.  
  
“So, Weasley,” Draco began to say and Ginny looked at his reflection in the mirror. “My father suggested that I get to know you better. I say that is a fantastic idea,” he grinned again. “So why do you want to hurt Potter so much?” He knew why, but he wanted to hear it from her, to find out her version of events and not Pansy’s.  
  
Ginny threw him an evil look, not understanding his motives, but she went along with him anyway. “He cheated on me, lied to my parents and as always, everyone believes him. Like I said before, he hurt me so now I want to hurt him.”  
  
“Why revenge? Why not just get over him?” Draco asked casually.  
  
Ginny stopped brushing her hair in mid stroke and turned to look at Draco. Her eyes narrowed, and her face took on a look of fury that actually had Draco scared of her. Without warning she drew her arm back and threw the brush straight at Draco's head; he only had a few seconds to move out of the way. As he ducked his head into the pillows of her bed, he heard the brush whiz past his ear and bang straight onto the headboard. The brush bounced off the headboard and landed on Draco’s arm, then slid down onto the floor.  
  
Draco lifted his head and looked back up at the headboard and saw the dent in the solid oak that was made from the force of the brush. He then looked back at Ginny and still saw the anger upon her face.  
  
“ _Are you crazy?_ ” He jumped off the bed in one giant leap. He stood only a few meters away from Ginny and looked back at the damaged headboard then back to her. “You could have made _that_ dent,’ he pointed to the headboard. “On my _head_ ,” he then pointed to his head.  
  
“That is what I was hoping for,” Ginny spat at him. Draco stared at Ginny and was about to have a go at her, when she advanced on him. “How dare you come into _my_ room, and ask me things that you have no idea about? How can you tell me to move on, like my life and my heart mean nothing?” With each word she said, she stepped closer to Draco, her rage boiling over and letting it loose on him.  
  
As she yelled, Draco saw something he had never noticed in Ginny before. She possessed an odd sense of beauty when she was angry. It was like seeing all her emotions in their rawest form, and there were no walls to break through, no lies or twisted bits of truth. His heart skipped a beat as she now stood in front of him; her finger was pointing at him as she ranted on. Though all Draco could see was his Angel again.  
  
“I gave Harry everything I had to give, and how does he repay me, he cheats. Then he lies to my parents about it so he could keep looking like a hero. Harry took my heart, ripped it out of my chest, and then stomped all over it. Now that may sound rather amusing to you,” Ginny jabbed her finger into his chest as she spoke, but Draco didn’t feel anything. He simply stared at her, drinking in her beauty. “But it doesn’t amuse me. The only joy I will ever get from this whole mess is to see Harry drown in pain and agony,” Ginny stopped her ranting and allowed her hands to drop by her sides.  
  
Her breathing was shallow as she tried to regain her composure and calm her anger. Her face was now only inches away from Draco’s, and she could feel his warm breath drift down her face and tickle her neck. When her eyes met his, the coldness of them that she remembered was gone. She saw warmth in his cool grey eyes, warmth that she used to see in Harry’s eyes once. Ginny frowned as she was confused by Draco, why would he show her any warmth? As she thought this though, Draco had raised his left hand to her face, cupping her right cheek in his hand, causing Ginny to gasp and jump slightly. His thumb lightly brushed away a tear that had fallen. His right hand now moved up to caress the other side of her face, his thumb also wiping away the tears.  
  
Ginny swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as she stared up at Draco. She had never seen him so concerned; she never thought that his touch would be so gentle and warm. Before she knew what was happening, Draco closed the gap between them, his lips slowly descended upon hers. Ginny’s first reaction was to pull away, but Draco had a firm grip on her face. His hold didn’t hurt her in anyway, but she still couldn’t find a way out of his grip.  
  
As she felt the warm softness of his lips upon hers, she softly whimpered against them as her heart leaped through her chest. She never thought Draco to be anything but foul, yet right now, he sent sparks through her, igniting a fire deep within her. She had not felt this way before, not even with Harry and she allowed herself to relax in Draco’s hands. She closed her eyes and responded to his small, feather light kisses.  
  
Once Draco felt Ginny relax and respond to him, he decided then that he wanted a taste of her. He lightly ran his tongue over her lips, willing her to open her mouth. When she responded, Draco felt as if he was floating on air. His tongue plunged into her mouth, kissing her deep and with a hunger he had never known existed within him. A low guttural moan escaped his throat as he felt Ginny respond, matching his hunger with her own.  
  
When the kiss deepened, Ginny reached her hands up to hold onto his arms, she could swear that she was on fire. Every nerve she had was tingling, her heart was hammering in her chest and she allowed herself to be swept away by Draco. Just as Draco had moved one of his hands to trail its way down her body, something in Ginny clicked. She wasn’t meant to be kissing Draco, she wasn’t even supposed to like him, let alone let him touch her. She took this new position to place her hands on Draco’s chest and she shoved him away.  
  
Draco stumbled backwards, but regained footing and smirked at her.  
  
“If I had of known you could kiss like that Weasley, I’d have done it a long time ago,” he said in a husky voice, and Ginny could see that nothing but lust radiated from his eyes.  
  
Her anger returned again, and she drew her hand back for the second time that night and swung her hand across his face. The slap was hard, and Draco’s head snapped to the side. Ginny gasped at what she had just done, but her anger always got the best of her. As Draco recovered from the slap, she noticed a red hand print on his cheek, but when her eyes met his, the lust was still there.  
  
“Get out,” Ginny said rather calmly and Draco chuckled at her, but made a move to leave.  
  
Draco opened the door, stepped outside and turned back around to face Ginny.  
  
“I look forward to the next kiss we can share,” Draco said and threw her another smirk.   
  
“I’ll never kiss you again,” Ginny said in what she hoped was a serious tone, but she knew that she was still trying to recover from the kiss.  
  
“Never say never Ginny,” Draco replied, then closed the door and walked back to the party.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Stepping back outside, Draco drew in a deep breath and enjoyed the feeling of the fresh air. It seemed to him that he had returned from his latest mission just in time, as he had set himself a new mission, but this time it was personal. He picked up a glass of red wine as a waiter went by him with a tray and set out to find Blaise. He weaved his way through all the guests til he heard Pansy’s shriek of laughter and headed in that direction.   
  
Just as he had guessed, Blaise was with her and they seemed to be in the middle of a rather humorous conversation. As Draco approached, Pansy’s face lit up like a light. To everyone else, they’d mistake her look of that of an infatuated girl, but Draco knew better.  
  
“Draco, where on earth have you been?” Pansy shrieked.  
  
“I was…Getting better acquainted with Miss Weasley,” Draco smirked.  
  
Pansy laughed and playfully slapped him on the arm. “Oh, you’re such a devil, Draco. You’ve only just got back and already you have your sights on the poor girl. She won’t know what hit her,” Pansy joked, though Draco was paying more attention to his other friend.  
  
When Pansy noticed the look between the two young men, she knew she had said too much.  
  
“You’re interested in Ginny?” Blaise asked and both Draco and Pansy could see the pained look on Blaise’s face.  
  
“I am,” Draco replied coolly.  
  
“Draco, Ginny has been through the wringer, I don’t want to see her hurt again,” Blaise began to say and Draco laughed at him.  
  
“The girl has been around two weeks, what would you know about her?”  
  
“More than you,” Blaise shot back at Draco. “You haven’t been here, Draco. I have. I’ve been beside Ginny every day for the last two weeks, which is more than your, what?” Blaise stopped to look at his watch. “A whole two hours?”  
  
“I'm here now." Draco replied with a smile. "Stay away from her Blaise, she’s mine.” Draco told him. The look on Draco’s face was enough to tell Blaise to back down, but he wasn’t ready to.  
  
“Ginny doesn’t belong to anyone, and I work with her, so how can I stay away from her?” Blaise spat back, his voice slightly raised and people within ear shot began to stare at the two young men.  
  
“You know perfectly well what I’m saying to you Blaise,” Draco stated and calmly sipped on his wine.  
  
Blaise stared at Draco in frustration, but he knew that once Draco was determined about something, nothing stood in his way. “Fine,” Blaise finally gave in and walked away from Draco and Pansy.   
  
Pansy gasped as she watched Blaise walk away, she playfully slapped Draco on his arm again and giggled. “You are positively evil.”  
  
Draco smiled at his friend. “Tell me, Pansy. How close has Blaise gotten to Ginny?”  
  
Pansy seemed to ponder on his question before she answered. “He was right in saying that they have to work together. They both do research for your father and mainly work in the library. Blaise has accompanied Ginny to a couple of other parties besides this one; my guess is that they have become good friends. I have never seen them kiss or anything though,” Pansy added and smiled at Draco. “So, are you really interested in Ginny, or are you just playing with her?”  
  
Draco smirked again before downing the rest of his wine. “This time, Pansy, I’m very interested.”  
  
“But you barely know her Draco,” Pansy looked at her friend more closely. “What happened?” She asked with a glint of curiosity in her eyes.  
  
“I kissed her.”  
  
“ _You what?_ ” Pansy shrieked, and covered her mouth as she was drawing attention to them again.  
  
“I never meant to, I just wanted to talk to her. But as usual, her temper got the best of her and I…I just thought she was the most precious thing I have ever laid my eyes on, and I kissed her,” Draco told Pansy, a dreamy look clouded his face.  
  
“Oh my lord, Draco, then what happened?” Pansy asked her voice full of excitement.   
  
“She pushed me away and slapped me,” Draco then showed Pansy the side of his face that still burned. Pansy burst out laughing and Draco raised a brow at her. “What on earth is so funny?”  
  
“Oh, Draco,” Pansy said as her laughter subsided. “How on earth are you going to get anywhere with Ginny if she’s already slapped you?”  
  
“You are going to help me,” Draco smirked once again and Pansy looked at him in shock.  
  
“You want me to help you to get Ginny Weasley to like you?” Pansy asked in disbelief and Draco nodded his head in confirmation. “How?” she asked. Draco smiled and began to tell Pansy what he had planned.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A couple of days had passed since the party and Ginny was surprised that she had not seen Draco at all. She was sure she would have to face him at meal times at least, but when he never showed his face there, Ginny thought he must have been off on another mission. She had noticed that Blaise had also been distant from her since the party. Normally he’d strike up a conversation with her about anything. She never knew Blaise was so smart and knowledgeable before and was really enjoying his company. However, since the party he had been ignoring her and making excuses about being needed elsewhere, leaving Ginny alone in the library.  
  
A lot of what she researched didn’t make a whole lot of sense to her. Her main priority was to translate ancient text into plain English. So far all she had were a bunch of words that really didn’t make any sense, so she worked for hours on end searching the Malfoy library for more books that would help her in her task.  
  
While she searched the library, she came across many books containing spells and potion making, knowing full well they were related to the Dark Arts in one way or another. Ginny took a personal fascination with these books and it wasn’t uncommon for her to fall asleep in the library, or propped up in bed with a book lying in her lap. What made her more interested in these books though, was that she was teaching herself some fairly complicated spell work. She had hoped to make herself more powerful than Harry, then maybe one day when their paths crossed again, she’d be able to overpower him in a way he would never expect.  
  
Around noon, Ginny ended her search of the library, picked up a book, and headed down to the kitchens. She usually ate with Lucius, Narcissa and whoever else was present for meal times, but today she wanted to eat outside and practice another spell while she ate. As she entered the kitchen, she smiled at the house elves that were scurrying around, it reminded her of the better times she spent with Harry, when he’d sneak her into the kitchens at Hogwarts.  
  
One house elf approached her and handed her a basket. Ginny smiled and entered the back gardens via the door at the back of the kitchen. She walked away from the main house and found a spot of grass that she could set up on. Ever since her third day at the Mansion, the house elves had gotten used to her too. They knew that if she entered the kitchen, she would be dining outside and inform Lucius and Narcissa of her whereabouts.  
  
She thought nothing of it as she opened the basket and pulled out a picnic blanket. She spread the blanket out and sat in the middle of it, bringing the basket with her. She unpacked her sandwich and a thermos of hot coffee, opened the book to where she needed to be and read as she ate.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco had been working effortlessly since the party, working on getting to know Ginny. Before he spoke to her again, he wanted to know all the background information about her, her family life, and her days at Hogwarts and about her relationship with Harry. He had sent Pansy to find out as much gossip as she could, after all, if anyone could get that kind of dirt, it was her. Once he had enough information, he was ready to face Ginny again. He knew he had missed her at breakfast, so he counted on seeing her at lunch. When she hadn’t arrived at noon, Draco began to wonder where she was, however a house elf had arrived at that moment and answered Draco’s question.  
  
“Miss Weasley will be taking lunch out in the gardens today,” the house elf said to Lucius as he placed a tray of food on the table.  
  
“Very well,” Lucius replied and waved his hand to dismiss the elf. Narcissa clucked her tongue at this news and Lucius turned to his wife. “Something wrong, dear?”  
  
“Honestly, that girl has no manners. This is the fourth time this week she has not shown herself here for lunch.”  
  
Lucius laughed and shook his head. “Perhaps if you weren’t so cold to the girl she might be more comfortable around us.”  
  
“Cold? I’m not cold to the girl,” Narcissa said in defence. “I just think that if she wishes for me to open up, she should at least show that she is interested in getting to know us. Lord knows she runs around this house as if she owns it.”  
  
Lucius laughed again and Draco watched his parents in curiosity. “My dear, Narcissa. Might I suggest that you start calling her Ginny, instead of _‘that girl’_ and if you took the time to get to know her, I’m sure she’d be more than willing to get to know you. Lastly, Ginny is working for me; I have given her permission to do as she wishes, as long as her work comes first. I must say, she is doing much better than that Zabini.”  
  
Narcissa gaped at her husband. “Why should I approach her first, this is our home, she is staying in our home Lucius, not the other way around.”  
  
“You forget my dear, Ginny lives here too now, and this is just as much her home as it is ours. Now, enough of this nonsense, I’m starving.” The finality in Lucius’s voice was enough to make Narcissa end the conversation.  
  
After lunch was over, Draco excused himself and went in search of Ginny. It didn’t take him long to find her, but he stopped a short distance away from her and watched her. She was sitting with her legs crossed, a huge book in her lap, and flicking her hand up in the air. Draco was amused as she would get frustrated with herself and mutter obscenities to herself.  
  
“She worries me sometimes,” his mother’s voice whispered as she stood next to him. She looped her arm through his, and sighed.  
  
“Why do you hate her so much?” Draco asked.  
  
Narcissa gave a light laugh and patted her free hand on Draco’s arm. “I don’t hate her, I feel sorry for her.”   
  
Draco looked at his mother in confusion. “Since when do you feel sorry for anyone?”  
  
Narcissa smiled. “You have much to learn my son, much to learn. Ginny is a very head strong girl, and if Harry Potter could not keep her on his side, it frightens me to think of what she could do to us.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Draco again asked in curiosity, though his eyes were back on Ginny.  
  
“Ginny has been practising the Dark Arts, Draco. If she betrays us, with the power and the knowledge she possesses, she could destroy us,” Narcissa voiced her concern. “Now if these rumours that I have been hearing are true, you have found an attachment to our young Ginny, is this true?”  
  
Draco finally pried his eyes away from Ginny to look at his mother. “Yes, yes I have. Why? None of my other pursuits have concerned you.”  
  
“All the other young ladies you have sought after have always been on our side, have come from good breeding and ones we would approve of. Ginny…Ginny isn’t one of us, Draco. The Dark Lord may have approved of her helping us, but,” Narcissa now turned to face her son. “If she does not prove herself worthy to our cause, she will die. You do understand that, don’t you?”  
  
Draco nodded, but his confusion was still growing. “Why are you telling me this, by the way you were speaking at lunch, you made it sound like you didn’t approve of her? So what are you trying to tell me?”  
  
“Everyone has their place, Draco. Mine is to be a good mother, wife and to protect our family name. Not everyone approves of Ginny, now with that said; no-one will dare go against the Dark Lord or your father. However, if others believe that Miss Weasley poses a threat to us, then they will turn against us. With you and your father gone a lot of the time, I’m always worrying if you’ll both be returning to me,” Draco went to say something, but Narcissa raised her hand for his silence.  
  
“For appearances sake, I must be the one who doubts Ginny’s intentions. This way I can be sure that no-one outside of our family will turn against us. I am the one who makes sure that everyone knows that she is still being watched,” Narcissa smiled at her son and Draco’s confusion eased.  
  
“Now, I know you will still pursue Miss Weasley despite everything I have just told you, I just want you to be careful. If your feelings do develop into more than just an attraction, then I hope you make sure she is one hundred percent on our side. I do not wish to see you with a broken heart,” Draco could see the sincerity on his mother’s face and smiled at her.  
  
“I can assure you now that I do not intend on having my heart broken,” Narcissa smiled at hearing her son say these words. She kissed him on his cheek and turned to leave.  
  
“Mother,” Draco called out and Narcissa stopped and waited for her son to continue. “If there was no war, and we were to find ourselves in this same situation, would you approve?”  
  
Narcissa looked over to where Ginny sat and watched her flick her fingers in the air, obviously trying to perfect a spell. It reminded Narcissa of a time where she sat by herself doing the same thing, only her motives were to impress Lucius. She looked back at her son and smiled. “With all my heart,” she then walked back up to the Mansion.  
  
Draco smiled; his confusion was cleared up with those final words. All he needed to do now was to win Ginny over. To do that, he needed to have her heart. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to do that, as that meant sharing his heart with her. All he knew was that he wanted her and he would do anything he had to do to have her. With a deep breath, he began to approach her, knowing that he had to start to win her over now, or he’d never have her.


	4. The Power of the Bluebell Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** The Bluebell Flames is a spell that JKR invented, I have just expanded on it to do what I want it to do for my story. I in no way hold any rights to the creation of the bluebell flames, that is still JKR's creation.

Draco was thankful that the sun was in the right spot and cast his shadow behind him, so when he snuck up behind Ginny, he could peer down over her shoulder to see what she was reading, without her noticing him.  
  
“The Power of the Bluebell Flames?” Draco whispered which startled Ginny and she jumped, causing the book to tumble off her lap.  
  
Ginny looked up behind her to see Draco standing there staring down at her. She rolled her eyes at him and looked back to where the book had fallen, picked it up, and then flipped it back to the page she was on.  
  
“What do you want, Draco?” Ginny asked without lifting her head from the book.  
  
Draco walked around Ginny and sat himself down on the blanket in front of her and pointed to the book. “Why that spell?”  
  
Ginny looked up at him, and gave him what she hoped was an annoyed look. “I never asked if you wanted to join me, I asked you what you wanted,”  
  
Draco arched his brow at her and smiled. “I believe this is my yard you’re sitting in, so I really don’t need your permission to be in it, and considering your reading my book, I wanted to know why you’re trying to perform that spell?”  
  
“Still as arrogant as always I see,” Ginny replied, closed the book, and tossed it to him. “Fine, keep your book. I was done anyway,” Ginny stood up and began to walk away.  
  
“Ginny, wait,” Draco called after her, but she didn’t stop. Draco placed the book down and got up to chase after her. Once he caught up, he rounded on her, forcing her to stop. “Just answer my one question, and I’ll leave you alone. Why that spell?”  
  
Ginny stared at Draco; she couldn’t believe that he hadn’t seemed to have changed since his days at Hogwarts. As she met her eyes with his, something inside of her switched on, and she could feel a burning deep within that sent shivers down her spine. Her heart beat faster and she felt her walls begin to crumble. His eyes held that same look of warmth that she saw the night of the party and again it confused her. Sighing, she gave up her defences and answered his question.  
  
“The bluebell flames is Hermione’s favourite, she’s very skilled at it and uses it all the time. I want to be able to be better at it than her,”  
  
“I thought your problem was with Harry, Why the Mudblood?” Draco noticed that Ginny didn’t wince or get angry over the use of the word ‘Mudblood’ and smiled at her.  
  
“Hermione was there when I caught Harry; she saw exactly what I saw. But when I tried to speak to my parents about it, she wouldn’t admit to what really happened,” Ginny could feel her eyes burning as tears began to form in them. “Harry told my parents that he had saved some Muggle girl from an attack, and when Hermione and I walked in the room, she was just hugging Harry to say thank you,” Ginny could now feel the tears escape her eyes, but she didn’t care. Draco kept insisting that she relive her pain, so he can deal with her reaction.  
  
Draco’s face turned from a look of concern to a scowl as Ginny spoke. He knew that the Mudblood was dirt, but he never expected her to be a filthy, backstabbing, traitor. Especially to those she called her ‘friends’. “What exactly did you see?” He didn’t know why he asked that particular question, but something inside of him needed to know.  
  
Ginny drew in a deep, ragged breath. Images of that night flashed in her mind, and she looked away from him, she felt like such a child under his intense gaze and felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.  
  
“I’m sure you’ve been with a few women, you figure it out,” she said as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Draco sighed at hearing Ginny’s answer, although his reputation was high as far as women were concerned, he had only been intimate with one girl, and that was Pansy. They only shared a few moments together when they both realised that it wasn’t working. They had been passionate and eager lovers, but their times together lacked chemistry, which made them both decide it was time to be just friends and nothing more.  
  
Watching Ginny stand before him, her head bent down low and looking anywhere, but at him, pulled at his heart. He lifted his right hand and gently lifted her chin so he could look at her. Her eyes were red and a bit puffy; her cheeks had trails from where her tears slid down them. He gently wiped away the fresh tears that had begun to fall with his thumb, and met her eyes with his. Her eyes had lost their sparkle and she looked at him as if she was confused. Right then, all he wanted to do was to bring that sparkle back, only a few days ago he had looked upon her as if she were an Angel and she was far from looking like that now.  
  
Ginny’s heart pounded in her chest, Draco was staring at her as if she was a delicate petal that was about to snap and fall. In all her days of growing up and her experiences with Draco at Hogwarts, she never knew he could show such consideration for anyone, but himself. Staring at him now made her feel like she was under a spell, his cool grey eyes had softened and she felt so lost looking into them. Draco then bent his head down and Ginny almost thought he was going to kiss her again, but his lips never touched hers. They just stood there, staring at each other, and Ginny almost felt disappointed that his lips never did touch hers. All she had to do was move that one fraction closer.  
  
“Potter is a fool,” he whispered against her lips, then stood back up straight and dropped his hand from her chin.  
  
Ginny blinked a few times, trying to shake the feeling of loss as Draco moved away from her, though his intense look never wavered. He then raised his right hand up next to him, his hand cupped as if he was holding onto an invisible ball.  
  
“I can help you though,” he said and Ginny watched him move his hand and then gasped as she saw a bright blue orb appear, hovering above his cupped hand. On closer inspection, Ginny could see the blue fames flickering inside the orb.  
  
“You know this spell,” Ginny stated, rather than asked him a question and she saw Draco smirk.  
  
“I’ve been able to do this spell since I was five,” he gloated and Ginny watched in awe as he withdrew his hand from the air, but the orb remained where it was.  
  
“This spell requires more than just a flick of your wand, you need to be able to use your mind, picture what you want from the flames and project that image to make the flames appear. Once you can do that, you can then work on controlling the flames, move them around,” as he spoke, Ginny gasped again when she saw the Orb that Draco had produced, circle around them. “You can make the flames as big or as small as you want them to be,” Ginny then saw the orb soar up into the air as it began to change its shape. It expanded to the size of a hot air balloon, then as it began to shrink, it came rushing back down and Ginny ducked her head.  
  
She could hear Draco laughing and she looked back up. Dancing around her was a tiny blue, glowing dot. The dot then danced itself back towards Draco and vanished.  
  
“I can teach you how to do this spell,” he told her and Ginny couldn’t stop looking at him in awe.  
  
“That is a very complicated spell, how is it that you know this, yet when we were in school, you really…weren’t that great at spell work,” Ginny asked and she thought this would offend Draco, but instead he chuckled.  
  
“Hogwarts was a waste of my time,” he shrugged. “But necessary for my education. Most of all, Hogwarts teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ginny, the Power of the Bluebell Flames is considered Dark Magic.”  
  
Ginny shook her head. “I don’t understand, Hermione uses the bluebell flames all the time.”  
  
“What the Mudblood does is simple, anyone can do that. However, with a wand, you are limited to the flames full potential. Have you ever seen her do what I have just done?” Ginny shook her head and Draco continued. “Well, that’s because you’re not taught anything more than what is considered safe. If you have enough strength in your mind, you can use the flames to burn an entire house down with one hit.”  
  
Ginny nodded at him and thought about what he had just said. It made much more sense to her now, though she desperately wanted to know how to perform this spell. She looked at Draco seriously, her thoughts of Harry long forgotten, and drew in a deep breath.  
  
“So, can you teach me?” she asked nervously.  
  
Draco smiled at her and saw a little sparkle return in her eyes. “I already told you I would,” Ginny smiled back at him.  
  
“Hey, Ginny,” Draco and Ginny heard someone call out. Ginny looked over Draco’s shoulder and saw Blaise approaching them; she didn’t notice that Draco stiffened as he recognised the voice.  
  
“We need you back in the library,” Blaise said casually. “We’ve been given another huge pile of papers to go through.”  
  
Ginny nodded at him and turned to look at Draco. “I better go.”  
  
“Just wait a minute,” he told her then turned to look at Blaise. “Ginny will be with you in a moment.”  
  
“But we…” Blaise began to say but Draco gave him a forceful look, which cut him off.  
  
“I said, she’ll be with you in a moment,” Draco repeated, this time Blaise turned on his heel and left. Ginny stared between the two friends, wondering why there was so much tension between them.  
  
“Will you meet me back here after dinner? I’ll start teaching you then,” Draco’s voice had dropped in tone and it made Ginny smile.  
  
“I’ll meet you here,” she said, then walked back up to the mansion.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco watched Ginny walk away, annoyed that Blaise was still around. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Blaise, but they had always competed when it came to women, and this time he didn’t want to compete, he just simply wanted.  
  
“Well, that was interesting,” Pansy’s voice sang out from behind him.  
  
“When did you get here?” Draco asked as he turned towards her.  
  
“I’ve been here a while, so the Weasel wants to learn the Power of the Bluebell Flames? I remember when you were learning that, you almost burned down the Mansion.” Pansy laughed.  
  
“Well you were no help, you wouldn’t even practise it with me,” Draco raised his brow at Pansy, though a knowing smile spread across his face.  
  
Pansy faked a shocked expression. “You were trying to throw orbs at me, what did you expect?”  
  
Draco laughed. “To have a living target.”  
  
This time Pansy was shocked. “I’m so happy that you thought so highly of me, even back then.”  
  
Draco laughed again and moved to stand next to Pansy and threw an arm around her shoulders. “I always think highly of you,” he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. “So, do you have anything interesting to report?”  
  
“Actually, I do,” Pansy grinned and relayed all her new information to Draco as they walked back up to the Mansion.  
  
~~*~~  
  
When Ginny joined Blaise in the library, Ginny saw the huge piles of papers that were stacked on the huge desks that lined the back wall. Blaise had explained that Lucius had brought them up and had asked that they start translating them immediately. They had been working for over three hours and had barely spoken. Ginny could still feel the awkwardness between them and it distracted her from her work.  
  
“Why have you been avoiding me?” She asked suddenly, not realising that she had spoken aloud.  
  
Blaise stopped reading the book he was holding and looked at Ginny. He could see the mixture of emotions playing on her face and he sighed. “I haven’t been avoiding you; I’ve just been busy,”  
  
“Liar,” she replied and began to read her book again.  
  
“Ginny,” Blaise began and when she looked back up at him, something in him melted. “I…Would…Are you busy tonight, maybe we could go out for dinner?” he blurted out.  
  
Ginny smiled at Blaise’s nervousness and blushed. “I’d like that,” Ginny replied and Blaise visibly relaxed a bit more and they continued to work. Their awkward silence had vanished and they were now back to talking and joking as if the Party had never happened.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The restaurant that Blaise had taken Ginny to was one of the best in Muggle London. She was quite surprised that he even knew any Muggle restaurants, but when she queried Blaise on this, he laughed.  
  
“You’ll be surprised where we have connections, Ginny. In order for us to win this war, we do have to connect to those we consider the enemy. Muggle places are considered a neutral ground for us; it allows us to be out in the general population without fear of attack.”  
  
Ginny nodded. “Because Harry would never attack in a place where Muggle’s are,” Blaise smiled at her.  
  
Their dinner went by in a blur; Ginny couldn’t believe how relaxed she felt around Blaise. Maybe it was because he was the first person to accept her, to befriend her and not care that she was once a part of a Blood traitor family or that she was Harry Potter’s ex-girlfriend. He never asked her about what happened, but she confided in him anyway. She needed a friend, and Blaise was hers. After their table had been cleared, they both sat back and relaxed with a glass of wine, a comfortable silence had risen between them and it made her wonder again about why he had been distant from her lately.  
  
“You never did tell me why you’ve been avoiding me,” She said.  
  
Blaise looked at her and a frown sat upon his face. “Draco has taken an interest in you, hasn’t he?”  
  
Ginny looked surprised at him for a moment, not knowing how much Blaise knew. “He has, what does that have to do with you and me?” she replied carefully.  
  
“When Draco wants something, nothing stands in his way,” he then looked seriously at her. “And Draco wants you.”  
  
“ _Me?_ ” she gasped and pointed to herself. “What would he want with me?”  
  
“What do you think?” Blaise answered and Ginny blushed.  
  
“I think you’re wrong,” Ginny protested, but her blush felt hotter as she remembered his kiss.  
  
“From the way you look, I don’t think I am. He told me to stay away from you,” Blaise finally admitted.  
  
“Why?” she asked, a little taken aback by this new information.  
  
Blaise sighed, but looked Ginny in the eyes. “Because Draco hates competition,”  
  
“And you’re the competition,” Ginny added and Blaise nodded. “But we’re just friends, so that makes no sense,” Ginny stated and saw the deflated look on Blaise’s face.  
  
“I was…I was hoping that you and I…” Blaise trailed as he saw the shocked look on Ginny’s face.  
  
“Oh, Blaise,” Ginny couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I’m not ready for anything right now, you know that.”  
  
Blaise stared at her, and Ginny couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but she did see his face turn from a soft expression to a cold one.  
  
“He’s gotten to you already, hasn’t he?” Blaise spat out. “He’s been here for three days and has worked his stupid charm on you already,” he carried on, shaking his head. “He’ll use you, just like he uses every other woman. You’ll be nothing but another score point to him.”  
  
“Are you quite finished?” Ginny yelled out over the top of Blaise and attracted more than just his attention. “No one has gotten to me; no one will get to me. I have no idea where this has all come from, but I thought you were my friend,” Ginny paused to see how he would react. When Blaise didn’t say anything, but just stared at her with that same cold expression she had noticed before, she felt something inside of her crumble. “Well, I think this dinner is over.”  
  
Ginny rose from her seat, gathered her things and turned to leave, when Blaise grabbed a tight hold of her wrist, causing her to spin around and to her surprise, Blaise had stood up and was now standing face to face with her. “I don’t want to see you with him.”  
  
Ginny struggled to free herself from Blaise’s grip, but he only held onto her tighter. “Let go of me, Blaise, your hurting me.”  
  
“I don’t want to see you with him,” Blaise said again, his voice cold and laced with anger. Ginny just stared at him as shock and fear overcame her.  
  
“Is everything alright?” A waiter had come over to them, but Blaise still wouldn’t let her go.  
  
“Everything is fine,” Blaise replied to the waiter, but never took his eyes off Ginny.  
  
“Let go of me, Blaise.” Ginny said through clenched teeth, her anger rising as her fear set in and she continued to try and free her wrist from his grip.  
  
Blaise just laughed at her, the waiter had taken off somewhere and everyone in the restaurant was staring at the couple as if they were the night’s entertainment. A moment later, the waiter had returned with an older man.  
  
“Is everything alright, Miss?” The man said. “I’m the Manager here.”  
  
Blaise turned his head towards the manager, “Get away from me you filthy Mudblood.”  
  
Ginny took this moment as her opportunity to free herself. She pulled Blaise in closer to her, and used all her strength to bring her knee up into Blaise’s groin. Ginny heard Blaise howl out in pain as he doubled over, everyone in the restaurant gasped, but Ginny didn’t care, she turned on her heel and ran.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco angrily paced the garden, waiting to see if Ginny would turn up. He was disappointed when she never showed up for dinner, he was pissed off at the fact that he learned of her date with Blaise. He had told Blaise to stay away from her, why didn’t he listen? Of all their times competing for the attention of girls, they always respected each other if one of them became serious about one of them. To him, this was no competition, he wanted Ginny.  
  
Just as he had given up and was about to head back to the mansion, he saw a dark figure approaching him. As the figure came closer, he noticed the red hair and smiled to himself, though his smile faded when he saw the tear marks that stained her face.  
  
“What happened?” he asked her before she even looked at him.  
  
Ginny raised her head and met Draco’s eyes, the warmth that he had shown through them before, were still there now. Was Blaise right? Was he only concerned for her to get her into his bed? She remembered his lust filled eyes the night of the party, the kiss they shared was nothing short of pure want. At that moment, Ginny shut herself up, wrapping her heart up in stone.  
  
“Nothing happened,” she answered Draco, her voice was calm and steady. “Are you teaching me this spell or not?”  
  
Draco noticed the change in Ginny, her eyes lost their sparkle, her jaw set in defiance, which made Draco see the resemblance to her twin brothers. Something happened over dinner that had changed her, and Draco cringed because he knew that Blaise was responsible. He nodded his head in answer and led her further into the gardens.  
  
~~*~~  
  
They had been practising for over an hour, all Ginny had managed to do was produce a light spark from her hand. Draco noticed that her wrist had been bothering her, he never questioned her though, and he wanted her to push past anything she was feeling and concentrate on what she had to do. After Ginny once again failed to produce an orb, she grunted out her frustrations and shook her right arm. She held on to her wrist, massaging it to ease some of the pain.  
  
“You’re not focusing enough,” Draco said in frustration. “You need to clear your mind, only visualise the orb, then direct that visualisation to your hand.”  
  
“I know, you’ve only told me that a thousand times,” Ginny spat at him.  
  
Draco sighed and looked at her; she had a scowl upon her face and was still holding onto her wrist. “How did you hurt yourself?”  
  
Ginny quickly let go of her wrist and shook her head. “It’s just an old injury from playing Quidditch,” she lied.  
  
Mentioning Quidditch made Draco smile and an idea formed in his head. “Wait here,” he said then walked away from Ginny. He stood opposite her now, a few feet away from her, though she could still see him. He took out his wand, and beside him, a life size cardboard cut-out of Harry appeared next to him. Draco smiled and threw his arm around the cut out.  
  
“Do you think we could ever be friends?” Draco called out to her.  
  
Ginny laughed and shook her head. “What is that supposed to be?” she called back and pointed to the cut out.  
  
“A focus point, something to concentrate on,” Draco paused and looked at Harry’s cardboard head and grinned. “Concentrate on your boyfriend here.”  
  
“He is _**NOT**_ my boyfriend,” Ginny yelled out and it made Draco laugh at the instant fury she had inside.  
  
“Look at the smug bastard, he lied to you, to your family, he made a complete fool out of you,” Draco kept egging her on.  
  
Ginny hated Draco at that moment, but she hated Harry more. As Draco kept ranting on about Harry, Ginny felt her rage inside boil. Every nerve she had was tingling, her face burning with hatred and anger. She looked at Harry’s smiling face and it was true, he was smiling at her as if he was telling her that even though he lied, everyone still believed him. All she really wanted to do right then was to burn him, watch that stupid face of his go up in flames and turn into ash.  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, her arm swung back and with a loud grunt, she flung her arm forward. She never felt it, but she saw a bright blue light fly from her hand and she gasped. Draco caught it out of the corner of his eye and only had seconds to dive to the ground. She had done it; she had produced an orb of the bluebell flames. When Draco looked up all he saw was smoke, all that was left of the cut out of Harry was burning on the ground.  
  
After the initial shock wore off, Ginny beamed at herself for her accomplishment. To her surprise, it wasn’t because she had produced the orb, but because Harry was nothing more than a pile of ashes. She walked towards the remaining ashes that were still burning, withdrew her wand and blacked them out.  
  
She held out her left hand and helped Draco up and he was smiling at her. “You did it,” he whispered to her.  
  
He was standing so close her again and Ginny could feel his warm breath tickle her face. “I did, thanks to you.” she met his eyes with hers, but this time she welcomed the fire that ignited inside of her. If Harry could be with someone else, then so could she.  
  
Draco lowered his head and closed the tiny gap between them, his lips felt so soft and warm against hers, but she wanted more. It was her this time that used her tongue to open his mouth, which he obliged to without much urging. As the kiss deepened, Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in tighter against him. Ginny’s hands wound themselves around his neck and she clung to him.  
  
A different fire spread through her body, causing something to awaken within her. There was passion, desire and want in Draco’s kiss and she drowned herself in it. He may only want one thing from her, and she needed that one thing. She needed to know that someone could want her, could find her attractive and be with her.  
  
Draco pulled out of the kiss first, much to her protest and he felt his heart skip a beat. She had literally taken his breath away with her kiss and he could feel himself trembling as his heart tried to regain its normal pace.  
  
“I thought you said you’d never kiss me again?” he asked her, though Ginny heard the amusement in his voice.  
  
Ginny smiled back and shrugged. “Someone told me to never say never.”  
  
This caused both of them to laugh and Draco was more than happy to see that the sparkle had returned to her eyes. “We’d better head back,” Ginny nodded and linked her arm through his, and Draco led her back through the garden and up to the Mansion.


	5. Taking the Good with the Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains lots of fluff :)

Before Draco and Ginny could enter the Mansion, they saw Narcissa pacing out by the French doors that led into the living room.

“Mother, what is it?” Draco asked as they approached Narcissa.

Narcissa stopped pacing and looked at Draco, an angry scowl was upon her face and it confused Draco. “Your father has been looking for you,” She then looked at Ginny. “You as well, follow me please,” Narcissa turned around and entered the house.

Draco and Ginny looked at each other, both confused by the situation and they hurried to catch up with Narcissa. The moment that Ginny climbed the stairs, she knew that they were heading towards the library, she briefly wondered if she had done something wrong or had forgotten something, but she knew that she hadn’t. They followed Narcissa into the library and towards the back, where the study tables were. Lucius was reading Ginny’s notebook and she watched with interest as Narcissa leant down and whispered in her ear.

“Do you think my mother saw us kissing?” Draco whispered to Ginny.

“What?” Ginny whispered back, “I don’t know, I mean…would she be angry about that?”

“I don’t know,” Draco replied. Upon hearing those words, Ginny felt a pang in her heart. She knew that Narcissa was not her biggest fan, but the thought of Narcissa not approving her to be with Draco, made her feel like she was still an outsider.

Ginny watched as Lucius listened to whatever Narcissa was telling him, he soon wore the same angry scowl on his face by the time Narcissa had finished. Finally, Lucius turned to face Draco and Ginny.

“I heard about the incident at the Muggle restaurant, Ginny, are you okay?” Lucius asked her.

“I umm…I’m fine,” Ginny was surprised and really had no idea how Lucius knew or why he was asking.

“Oh really, well then, you won’t mind showing me your wrist?” Lucius asked as he stood up and approached Ginny.

Ginny blushed, more out of embarrassment than anything else, however, she lifted her robe sleeve and showed Lucius.

“And the other one,” Something in Lucius’s tone made Ginny oblige, even though she hesitated slightly before lifting up her other sleeve. “Just as I suspected,” Lucius said which made Draco look at Ginny’s right wrist.

“You told me it was an old Quidditch injury,” Draco blurted out and Ginny looked at him, not liking the angry look that was now on his face.

Ginny just shrugged, she had no idea what was so fascinating. Blaise had left a few bruises on her from where he had grabbed her; it really wasn’t a big deal.

Draco sighed and leant back against a huge bookshelf. “You should have told me,” Draco said to her and Ginny frowned.

“I didn’t see the need to,” she answered honestly.

“You knew something was wrong with her wrist, and yet you still continued to teach her the Power of the Bluebell Flames?” Narcissa asked angrily and Draco nodded.

“It’s no big deal, I’m fine,” Ginny did not understand what was going on or why this was such a big deal.

“It is a big deal Ginny,” Lucius addressed her, the anger gone from his face. “The Power of the Bluebell Flames is a very powerful spell, a fresh injury, even just those bruises, could interfere with the spell or injure you further,” he then turned to face Draco. “I’m most surprised at you Draco, you know better than this,”

Draco felt like he was a child again, his father had used those same words on him back then, when he was six. Draco nodded, “I know father, I’m sorry,”

Lucius observed his son for a moment, and then turned back to Ginny. “I have dismissed Mr. Zabini, Draco will now assist you here until further notice,” Ginny nodded, unable to speak, though Draco perked up upon hearing this news.

“Why was Blaise dismissed? What exactly happened?” Draco inquired and looked from his father to Ginny.

“I’ll allow Ginny to explain while you attend to healing her wrist,” Lucius answered and then turned towards his wife. “It is time for us to retire for the evening,”

Narcissa nodded and walked over to Draco, kissing him lightly on his forehead. “Goodnight my son,” she whispered. She then turned to Ginny, a little hesitant before she spoke. “It takes months to do what you did tonight, with the Bluebell Flames, you should be proud of your accomplishment,”

Ginny smiled. “I am,” 

Narcissa nodded and held out her hand to her husband. Lucius took her hand and bid both Draco and Ginny goodnight, then exited the library. Draco turned towards Ginny and smiled.

“What are you smiling about?” Ginny asked

“Mother did see us, and she didn’t say anything about the kiss” 

“And?”

“She’s okay with it,” Draco grinned at Ginny this time and she laughed.

“Well, that makes me feel so much better,” she answered honestly, but laughed anyway.

Draco could see a slight blush on her cheeks and laughed too. “Come on, I’ll fix that wrist of yours, and you can tell me what happened,” Ginny rolled her eyes, but followed Draco out of the library and down the stairs.

Draco led her into the kitchen and rummaged around in one of its many cupboards. Ginny took a seat on one of the counter stools and watched Draco as he pulled out a box from the cupboard.

“So,” he began as he placed the box on the counter and pulled out a glass jar. “Tell me about your dinner date,”

Ginny sighed as he opened the jar, scooped out some clear gel, took a hold of her injured wrist and began to rub the gel on it. “Blaise had been ignoring me since the party and I wasn’t sure why, I finally caught up with him and asked him about it, but he denied that he was. He then asked me to go out to dinner with him and I agreed,” Ginny paused in her story telling as she felt the strangest tingling sensation run up her arm. She was not sure if it was from the gel, that Draco was using, or the way he held her wrist, as he gently rubbed his thumb over it.

“Go on,” Draco urged.

“Oh, I um…” Ginny had lost her train of thought and tried to figure out where she had left off. “Blaise took me to a Muggle restaurant in London and everything was going fine till you came up in conversation,”

“Me?” Draco asked in surprise.

“Yes you,” Ginny laughed. “I know you told Blaise to stay away from me,”

“Oh, really, and what if I did?”

Ginny shrugged. “It doesn’t matter now. He told me to stay away from you, I told him where to go and went to leave, he grabbed my wrist to try to stop me, and I kneed him and ran. That’s all that happened,”

Draco laughed. “You kneed him?” 

Ginny laughed too but dropped her eyes from his and looked down at her wrist that Draco was still holding. “Yes, I must admit, I was angry with him, but with you too,”

“Why with me?”

“For thinking you can just tell people to stay away from me,” Ginny sighed. “Blaise was the only person willing to get to know me, he was my friend,” She looked back up at Draco and he could see her eyes fill up with tears. “And now he’s gone and I’m back to where I started, with no one,”

Draco locked his eyes with hers, his heart racing as he leaned in closer to her over the counter. “You have me,” he breathed against her lips before capturing them with his. Ginny sighed against his lips and allowed herself to be swept away by the feelings Draco elicited within her.

Draco was again, the first to pull away from the kiss; he chuckled as Ginny always protested when he stopped. He waited until her eyes fluttered open and smiled at her. He loved the way her cheeks tinged pink and her eyes clouded over, it made him feel like she was really his.

“I think it’s time to retire for the evening,” he whispered to her.

“Oh, already?” Ginny straightened up in her chair and blinked a few times. She felt lost whenever she looked into Draco’s eyes, it was as if he was pulling her down into a pool of happiness. A feeling she did not feel right feeling.

Draco laughed at her response and finally let go of her wrist. He picked up the jar, replaced its lid and put it back in the box he had taken it from. “It’s late, and we have work to do in the morning,”

“Yes, I guess we do,” She smiled at him, though she was beginning to enjoy his company and it wasn’t just his kisses that she liked. He seemed different; he wasn’t his normal arrogant self. He seemed to really care for her, as odd as that sounded. She watched him put the box away in the cupboard, then walk back to her. He held out his hand to her and smiled.

“I’ll escort you back to your room,”

Ginny laughed. “Well, thank you Mr. Malfoy,” she said in a snobby tone which made Draco laugh. She hopped off the stool she was sitting on and took his and with hers.

Draco thread his fingers through hers, and turned to lead her up to the rooms. He rarely held anyone’s hand; he always linked arms, as a gentleman was supposed to do. However, with Ginny, he felt differently and it scared him. He’d only really known her for a few days, but he felt like they had been friends for years. He smiled as he could feel tingles run from his hand and up his arm, it made him feel like a silly teenager again.

As they ascended the stairs, Ginny smiled at their linked hands. This was a side of Draco she had never seen before, but she liked it. When they reached her door, he reluctantly let go of her hand and she opened the door. She stepped inside and turned around to face him. Draco was casually leaning against the doorframe, grinning at her and Ginny’s heart skipped a beat. He looked gorgeous. A word that never entered her mind before to describe the way Draco looked.

“Well, Milady,” Ginny giggled and Draco took her hand in his once again and lifted the back of her hand to his lips, his eyes never left hers. 

His kiss lingered on her hand for longer than he expected and when he finally lifted his head, he lowered her hand but never let it go. He smiled as he looked at her, her cheeks were redder than normal, her eyes were glazed over, her chest moved faster as her breathing quickened and he could literally see how fast her heart was beating as her robe fluttered in time with her heart beat.

“This is where I say goodnight,” he whispered, then let her hand drop from his and turned to walk down the hall.

Ginny blinked and shook her head as if she was waking up from a dream. “Draco, wait,” she called out and poked her head out past the frame. She saw Draco stop and turn to face her. “Is that it?” 

Draco smirked at her and slowly inched his way back towards her. Ginny now had her back pinned to the doorframe; Draco stood so close to her that their bodies pressed up against each other. Locking her eyes with his, he wound his left arm around her waist, drawing her in closer. He placed his right hand on the other side of her waist and slowly moved his hand up the side of her body. As his hand moved past the rise of her breast, Ginny drew a sharp breath in, anticipating his touch. It never came though, instead, his hand continued up and around her shoulder and she felt the warmth envelop the back of her neck as he let it rest there.

“Were you expecting something like this?” he said before crushing his lips to hers. 

There was nothing sweet or romantic about this kiss, his tongue pushed its way into her mouth and sought out her tongue. Ginny wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal force. He swore he heard Ginny moan as she gladly accepted the forcefulness of his kiss, they kissed each other with the same hunger and desire, and their lips mashed together in a passion that was unlike anything Ginny could comprehend. Before too long, Ginny felt dizzy from the kiss and pulled back. She could feel herself trembling and fighting for the need to breath.

As she looked up at Draco, she saw the same look in his eyes as he did the night of the party, only this time, Ginny welcomed the look, she was sure she had the same kind of look in her eyes. They stared at each other in silence as they tried to catch their breath. When Ginny felt like her heart was back in her chest she smiled at Draco.

“I was thinking of something more like this,” she pulled Draco down and allowed her lips to find his. Only this time, the kiss was small, soft and sweet.

Draco tried to deepen the kiss, but Ginny pulled back a little, not allowing him to control it. She continued to antagonise him with her small kisses, taking time to suck and nibble on his bottom lip, which made Draco moan as he pressed himself tighter against him. Finally, Ginny opened her mouth, allowing Draco to deepen this kiss. However, unlike his kiss, Ginny kept the pace slow and sweet. When their tongues met, it was as if they were dancing together, slow and sensual.

Draco wasn’t used to being kissed in this way. He felt like Ginny was telling him something through her kiss. Telling him what she wanted, what she needed. It made his heart feel like it was about to leap from his chest, the sweet softness of her kiss made him feel like he was melting.

Ginny finally pulled back and this time Draco protested to the loss of her lips. She found that Draco too was trembling and when she looked into his eyes, something in them made her catch her breath. He was not looking at her with lust in his eyes, no, he was looking at her with a longing that she had never seen before. Even Harry never looked upon her this way. Something in his look made her feel like she meant something to him, that he cared more than what he let on. However, she quickly made those thoughts disappear; Draco didn’t want anything more from her, he was only after one thing, at least, that is what she told herself.

“Goodnight my sweet Angel,” he whispered again. Draco unwrapped his arms from around her, smiled and then left her standing there.

Ginny watched him walk down the hall and enter his room, which was at the end, he never looked back at her and she didn’t care. She didn’t want him to see the goofy grin she was now wearing on her face. She walked back into her room, closed the door and leaned back against it. Her heart was still hammering in her chest and she closed her eyes.

An odd sense of excitement was bubbling up inside her. She felt as if she was floating on air but had nowhere to go. She opened her eyes and suddenly ran and jumped face down on her bed. She buried her face in her pillow and screamed. Once she had finished she flipped herself over and stared up at the roof. She was happy; she hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. She knew it was wrong to feel this way; her break up with Harry was only a few weeks ago, but she couldn’t deny what she was feeling right at that moment.

Draco may only want one thing from her, but right now, Ginny would give him anything. He had awakened something inside of her that had died a long time ago. Passion and desire now swam inside of her. She used to feel this way about Harry, only he never noticed her back then. She was nothing more than the annoying little sister of Ron’s. Now she remembered what it was like to feel, not just be with someone or to just love them, but to want them with a burning desire that could never be put out. Ginny continued to stare at her roof, her goofy grin only faded once her eyes drooped and she fell into a deep sleep.

~~*~~

Draco entered his room and closed the door; he leaned against it, closed his eyes and smiled. He wanted Ginny in a way he never dreamed of. She was it, the one. The one he had always longed for but could never find. He wasn’t sure how he knew this, but he did.

“Well, don’t you look happy,” Draco jumped a mile at hearing her voice, he looked over to his bed and saw her laying on her stomach, her feet crossed and swinging in the air, her head was propped up in her hands and a book lay in from of her.

“Damn it Parkinson! Why is it you always seem to appear out of thin air?”

Pansy giggled at Draco as she saw him jump in fright. “Well, you wanted information and told me to get it to you as soon as I could,”

“And what is so damned important that it couldn’t wait till tomorrow?” Draco asked in frustration. He walked over to his dresser and began to change out of his clothes.

Pansy sat up on his bed and watched Draco change. He was still extremely appealing to her, he was very handsome. Her heart just couldn’t love him the way her parents wanted her to.

“Potter wants her back,” Pansy stated and watched her best friend freeze as he was unbuttoning his shirt.

Draco slowly turned to face Pansy. “What do you mean, he wants her back?”

“Exactly what I said,” Pansy pushed herself and stood in front of Draco. She studied him closely. “You’re falling for her,” 

Draco laughed. “Don’t be silly, I’ve only known her a few days,” Though the look on Draco’s face told Pansy otherwise.

“You are, I can tell. So, what are you going to do? I’ve heard that Harry won’t stop till he has Ginny back,”

“And where did you hear this?” Draco asked as he turned back around and continued to unbutton his shirt.

“I got her brother drunk,” Pansy, answered with a laugh. “You’d be surprised how much that boy talks,”

Draco looked at Pansy in confusion. “Which brother, and how?”

“Ronald, apparently, everyone has been arguing over Ginevra. Ron slipped into the Hogshead searching for me,” Pansy smiled and took on a dreamy look. “He figured that if anyone would know how his sister was, it would be me. Anyway, a few fire whisky’s later, he was babbling like a baby,”

“And what exactly did he say?” Draco asked as he changed into his nightclothes.

“Just that Harry wants Ginny back and will stop at nothing till he has her,” Pansy watched Draco’s reaction, she could tell that he was in seep thought but then was confused by his sudden smile.

“Let him try, Pansy, let him try,” Draco turned to face Pansy. “He’s lost her for good now, that I know for sure,”

“How can you be so sure? Ginevra has loved Potter since she could speak,”

Draco smirked. “Because she’s had a taste of me,”

Pansy giggled and playfully slapped Draco on his arm. “You are so full of yourself,”

“Tell me about it,” Draco chuckled and Pansy moved closer to Draco, hugging him tight.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” she whispered in his ear before pulling out of the embrace. Pansy smiled at him one last time before turning around and walking over to the window and climbing out.

“Pansy, you can use the front door, you know?” Draco said in amusement.

“I know,” she giggled. “I just like it this way, reminds me of the times I used to sneak over,” Draco laughed at Pansy and watched her disappear. A moment later though, her head popped back up in the window.

“Draco,” Pansy called out and Draco looked at her. “If she breaks your heart, there will be a huge line to stand in full of people who’d want to kill her,” Pansy paused for a moment. “And I’ll be at the head of that line,”

Draco smiled at Pansy and nodded his head. “I know Pans, but she won’t break my heart, I know she won’t,” Draco smiled again, but this time gave Pansy a wink. Pansy shook her head at him, not knowing why he was wasting his time on a Weasley, but in a flash, she was gone.

Draco sighed as he climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over him. He decided to speak to his father in the morning about Potter. Ginny was his now, and there was no way he was letting her go. Not that she wanted to go anywhere; she had already made her choice. That choice made her appeal to him more. He’d always hated Potter, but one does not defect to the Dark Side because their boyfriend cheated on them, there had to be another reason why Ginny had made that choice, he just wasn’t sure what it was.

Pansy was becoming a bit of a mystery to him as well. Pansy already knew Ginny was staying at the Mansion and working for her father, yet she had waited to tell him once he was home. That was most unusual for Pansy, she always owled him or sent a message along with someone else. If she really needed to get in touch with him, she always found a way. So what had she not told him about Ginny earlier?

Draco frowned and shook his head to rid it of too many thoughts. Tomorrow, he’d think about it tomorrow. Right now, he closed his eyes and pictured Ginny in his mind. She was his Angel now and she was going to stay that way.

~~*~~

Morning came too quickly for Ginny as she stirred, the sun was shining bright and she could hear the birds singing outside her window. She sat up in her bed, blinking the sleep away. She looked down at the bed and realised that she hadn’t even changed, she just fell asleep, didn’t even bother getting under the covers. Ginny shook her head in disbelief, then memories of those kisses came back to her mind and she blushed. 

Draco had woken her up. She could now genuinely smile, and be happy again. She briefly wondered if she was falling for him but shook her head of these thoughts.

“He couldn’t ever love you,” she whispered a loud. She felt a sharp pang in her heart as she heard her own words. 

If things continued the way that they did, she knew she’d end up hurt again in some way. A part of her didn’t care though; Draco made her feel like she could conquer the world as long as she was with him. A smile spread across her face again and she leapt off the bed and headed for her bathroom. She would be working with him now and didn’t want to miss a moment of it.

A little while later, Ginny headed down the stairs and into the living room. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were already there, waiting for her to arrive.

“Good morning everyone,” Ginny sang out as she entered the room and took her seat. She heard the others say their good mornings and her eyes landed on Draco. He winked at her, causing her to blush and this didn’t go unnoticed.

“You two are both rather happy this morning,” Lucius looked between Ginny and Draco and saw Ginny blush a little more. “Have I missed something?”

“No, father you haven’t,” Draco grinned, but then it slowly faded as he looked across to the head of the table. “Though Pansy visited me last night and delivered me some disturbing news,” everyone’s eyes shifted to Draco.

“Well, what is it?” Lucius asked impatiently.

“It seems that Potter is after Ginny. He wants her back,” Draco stared at his father, unable to see the look he knew Ginny would be wearing upon her face.

“He what?” Ginny asked in shock, her smile disappeared in an instant and she now looked angry.

Draco finally looked at Ginny and he regretted mentioning Harry. “Apparently he’s determined to win you back, no matter what the cost,” Draco told her and he could see her temper rise.

“Well, let him try. I’m not going anywhere, why can’t he just leave me alone,” Ginny scowled and found something interesting on the table to look at.

Lucius hid a grin behind his hands, as he looked at Ginny. She hated Harry more and more every day and he knew the Dark Lord would be most pleased. 

“Let’s not discuss this now; Potter cannot reach you here. Though if you do leave the Mansion or the grounds, please let me know beforehand so I can step up the security,”

Ginny looked at Lucius, her anger dying out. “Thank you Mr. Malfoy,” 

Lucius laughed. “Please Ginny, you should know by now that you may address me as Lucius,” Ginny smiled and nodded.

Breakfast arrived then and silence filled the room as everyone ate. Draco felt horrible for making Ginny angry and he kept sneaking glances at her. He would have to apologise later, he decided.

Once breakfast was over and their plates had been cleared, Ginny was the first to rise from her seat. “We had better get started Draco, there is a lot to get though today,” 

Draco nodded and everyone took that moment to leave his or her seats and exit the living room. Before they had a chance though, a house elf appeared.

“Mrs. Lestrange is here to see you,” the elf said with a bow, then it disappeared and Bellatrix stepped forward.

Ginny tensed up immediately, she had not come face to face with Bellatrix yet and had thought she might avoid it if she could. When Bellatrix saw Ginny, the look of disgust was more than apparent on her face. Ginny forced herself to smile and stepped forward, her hand stretched out in greeting.

“Hello Bellatrix, I’m pleased to finally meet you,” Ginny said, her smile wavering as Bellatrix recoiled from her.

Ginny lowered her hand and blushed; she knew everyone was watching, so she made for a quick exit. She looked over her shoulder to Draco.

“Well, I’ll be in the library if I’m needed,”

Draco nodded. “I’ll be up shortly,” he told her with a smile. Ginny smiled back and hurried over to the stairs. She caught a part of their conversation as she ascended the stairs and she slowed down to hear what was being said.

“Bella, how lovely to see you,” Lucius greeted his sister-in-law.

“Honestly Lucius, why is that filthy girl still here,” Bellatrix scolded.

“Oh Bella, enough of that,” Narcissa chimed in. “The Dark Lord had approved her stay, so you should be mindful of that,”

“She’s nothing but trash, and will betray us, you’ll see,” Bellatrix said and then Ginny guessed she turned to Draco. “And I’m hearing that your after this girl, Draco, you stay away from her, she is no good for you,”

“Its lovely to see you too, Aunt Bella,” Ginny heard Draco say.

Ginny didn’t hear anymore as she quietly made her way to the library, none of them defended her, but what saddened her the most, was that Draco never said anything in her defence. She knew then that Draco definitely could never love her and as she entered the library, she felt another sharp pang in her heart.


End file.
